


Prey

by Sei211



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tokyo Babylon, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Drama, M/M, Twins, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sei211/pseuds/Sei211
Summary: 一雙翡翠色眼眸在陰暗的環境裡格外顯眼，宛如閃耀著光芒讓人不禁感嘆它的美麗。深夜的街道上沒有人類的氣息，昴流拉了拉身上的披風把自己裹得嚴實。並不是怕冷，作為一個沒有了體溫的吸血鬼寒冷對他並沒有任何影響，這只是他感到不安的無意識行為。





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fic writer from Asia.  
> This was my first fic of Seisub and it was written in Chinese.  
> I'll try to translate my works into English in the coming future.

一雙翡翠色眼眸在陰暗的環境裡格外顯眼，宛如閃耀著光芒讓人不禁感嘆它的美麗。

深夜的街道上沒有人類的氣息，昴流拉了拉身上的披風把自己裹得嚴實。並不是怕冷，作為一個沒有了體溫的吸血鬼寒冷對他並沒有任何影響，這只是他感到不安的無意識行為。

昴流和神威轉移到這個世界的時候就被分開掉到完全不同的地方。從橫跨次元開始他們就一直形影不離，在東京那一次是個意外。當昴流從三年的沉睡醒來的時候就聽到了自己的名字和跑向自己的神威。焦慮、擔心、不安、恐懼、還有那眼神，就像被拋棄了一樣的無助⋯⋯神威那個時候的表情他永遠都不會忘記。

這個世界並沒有上個世界那樣存在著明顯的危險，可是危險性也是不可無視。這裡沒有魔物，不會有人被攻擊被吃掉，可是這裡卻有獵人，捕獲獵殺吸血鬼的獵人。

這個世界的人癡迷於吸血鬼，他們相信只要把吸血鬼的血喝下就能長生不老，永遠抱持著青春健康的體魄。然而吸血鬼並非長生不老，那只是人們對於未知事物而編織的傳說。

神威找不到自己一定會到處尋找他，他必須在一發不可收拾的以前回到神威身邊。就算是力量強大的純種，要一個人對付那麼多的獵人也是相當吃力的。

這個世界沒有那個人的氣息，他應該還沒有抵達，在那以前他得儘快找到神威！必須在那個人追上以前⋯⋯！

他踏出堅定的腳步不斷的往前走，直到身影消失在黑夜之中。

 

＊──

 

「 請問你有沒有見過一個黑髮少年？他的眼睛是紫羅蘭色的。」

「 沒有看到。」

「 請問你有看見一個紫羅蘭色雙眼的黑髮少年嗎？」

「 沒有。」

買蘋果的阿姨忙著招呼客人連看他一眼都嫌麻煩，讓昴流很懷疑她到底有沒有認真回答。他轉過身離開了剛剛的水果攤站在人來人往的街道上不禁嘆氣。

他已經來到這個世界幾天了還是找不到神威。他和神威生為雙子，彼此都是自己的另一半，他們有著很強的羈絆。雙子可以感應另一半的氣息可是他在這裡什麼也感覺不到，並不是力量出現了問題，就好像有著什麼干擾讓他找不到神威。他現在只能繼續尋找並祈禱神威平安無事。

前面左轉就離開了人潮擁擠的街道，昴流快速地離開令人生厭的地方轉到比較少人的後巷。他不喜歡人多的地方，每一次碰到人多的時候神威都會緊握著他的手，從手心傳來的溫暖令他感到安心。

天色漸漸暗下來了，這個世界的居民一到太陽下山就不會再出門了，因為晚上這裡會變成是獵人的世界。昴流停止回想，斥責自己不該浪費時間。前方靠著紅磚牆站著幾個看似漁夫的人，昴流匆匆走上前去詢問。

「 請問各位有沒有看見一個黑髮，有著一雙紫羅蘭色眼鏡的少年？」

其中一個人看著昴流，他抽了最後一口嘴上咬著的煙後把煙丟在地上用鞋底捏滅。

「 沒見過的臉孔，你是外地人？」

他戴著帽子，看樣子是這幾個人的頭兒。

「 是的，我剛從外地旅行到這個地方就不幸和我的同伴走散了。如果再找不到他就趕不及回城的時間了，那樣會被家裡的人訓話的。」昴流假裝很苦惱地擾兩下臉頰。如果在這裡被懷疑的話事情就不好辦了。

「 你來自克伯理羅斯城？」戴帽子的上下打量著他。

克伯理羅斯是位於北方的繁華城市，距離這裡有二十公里。

「 是的，再不回去的話就來不及了。請問各位有看到我剛剛描述的少年嗎？」

另外一個人托著腮，若有所思地回答：「 這麼說昨天似乎看到一個少年，好像你說的那樣。」

「 真的嗎？請問他現在在哪裡？」

「 我記得他好像往西邊旅館的方向去了。」

另一個人點頭說道。

「 西邊的旅館⋯⋯請問要怎麼去？」

昴流一臉歉意地問道，他還沒有摸清楚這個世界。在腦內尋找著記憶他好像沒去過有旅館的地方。

戴帽子的人和其他人點頭然後轉向昴流露出友善的笑容。

「 外地的旅人啊，我想你還不清楚這個城鎮，我剛好也下班了就讓我帶你過去吧。」

「 謝謝你！就快天黑了這樣不會對你造成困擾嗎？」

「 樂於助人是上帝給我們的教誨，也是我們卡梅蒂亞人的精神。」

昴流笑著答謝他的善意，他抬頭看了一下已經染上晚霞的天空，太陽已經下山了黑夜開始籠罩著這個城鎮。

 

＊──

 

昴流隨著他們走出後巷來到街道上，前一陣子還人滿為患的街道現在變得冷清，只有豎立在一旁的街燈點綴著被黑暗吞噬的街道還有人們不安，恐懼的心。

他們穿過一條又一條的街道，時而轉左時而轉右，兜兜轉轉得昴流已經記不住路只能跟著他們走了。

這個城鎮看起來就像迷宮一樣。而他就宛如獻給上帝的祭品一直往前走直到出不去為止。

他們前往的地方也越來越偏僻，遠離了人多的地方。昴流開始感到不對勁了，明明有幾個人跟著可是大家都沒有跟他說話。

「 請問還要走多久？似乎已經遠離了都心。」

「 我們的旅館為了能讓長途跋涉的旅人能好好的休息都會建在比較安靜的地方。前面就是了，多走一段路就到了。」

昴流壓下心裡不斷增長的不安，這幾個人手裡並沒有拿著什麼應該不是獵人，頂多是街上的老千。

果然他們來到一處無人的地方後就開始露出真面目來。不過事情發展並不如昴流想得那樣簡單。

「 你不是人類，是吸血鬼！呵呵，休想騙過我的眼睛！」

是吸血鬼獵人！戴帽子的男人忽然轉身後其他人就形成一個圈子把昴流圍在中央。一對五，情勢上來看他還是佔有絕對優勢。他可是純種的吸血鬼啊！

「 我並沒有要傷害任何人的意思，我只想找到我的同伴然後離開這裡。」

既然他們已經知道了那他也沒必要隱瞞。

「 當我們是傻瓜？吸血鬼吸食人類血液難道不是傷害人類嗎？」

男人摘下了帽子丟在地上，他的額頭上有一道傷疤。他迅速地從身後拿出瓶子將裡面的水潑在昴流身上。

是聖水！

水滴滑過臉頰滴落在地上，昴流舉起手用衣袖擦了擦臉。原本翡翠綠的雙瞳瞬間變化成金色，藏在身後的爪子又長又尖利，圍繞在昴流周圍的氣流也開始凝固。

「 這傢伙⋯⋯是個純種！」

語氣透露出獵人的驚慌失措，他們大概以為自己遇到的只是一般的吸血鬼。

「 不要害怕！就算聖水和陽光都無法傷害到他，可是他還是會有弱點的！」

昴流微微皺眉，帶疤男對吸血鬼瞭解不少，那些東西確實不是威脅。他環視了包圍著他的獵人擬定著該怎麼突破重圍。昴流不想浪費太多體力，他不知道逃離了這裡以後外面等著他的會不會是另一個陷阱。

「 那麼這個怕了吧！」

帶疤男從外衣拿出一個類似打火機的東西，接過他的同伴遞給他一隻木棍後點燃了火把。隨後他也同樣點燃了兩個個遞給同伴。

燃燒起來的火焰使昴流不自覺睜大了雙眼。

是藍色的聖火！糟了！

帶疤男握緊火把不斷的向昴流逼近而後者只能不斷的後退閃避。其中一個獵人上去抓住昴流的手企圖制服他，昴流看也不看那個獵人一眼就使力把他甩飛。被甩出去的獵人頭部撞到後方牆壁暈了過去，算是解決掉一個麻煩了。

每當昴流的的爪子伸前想要攻擊獵人的時候聖火就會逼近昴流讓他不得不把爪子收回去。這樣糾纏下去只會消耗體力沒完沒了。

「 怎麼了吸血鬼？只閃避的話是無法打敗我們的喔！」

昴流瞪著帶疤男，身上散發出來的殺氣比剛剛更強了。

這個人以自己的強大去嘲笑別人的軟弱，他根本就是以取笑自己來獲得快感，一個獵人壓制了純種的吸血鬼帶給他的優越感使得笑得更加狂妄自大。

藍色的聖火具有燒死一切邪惡的功能，他們本能害怕著聖火。傳言被聖火燃燒會痛不欲生無法自癒，比任何對付吸血鬼的武器還要可怕百倍。

神威該不會也遇到了獵人了吧？會不會也被聖火傷到了？昴流心裡愈加煩躁，不知道神威的所在地現在還要被困在這裡⋯⋯再這樣下去也沒用，昴流決定豁出去和他們硬碰硬。

正當他要衝上前的時候忽然一抺黑影擋在了他面前。

那股熟悉的感覺又回來了，是那個人！

「 星⋯⋯星史郎⋯⋯！」

星史郎回頭微笑，對於昴流驚訝的表情很是滿意。

「 昴流君好像遇到了麻煩呢。」

星史郎看了一下面前的獵人。獵人看到忽然出現的人更加警戒，直覺告訴他們眼前這個人絕不是泛泛之輩。

星史郎把昴流護在身後對他回以一個笑容後就衝上前去和其他獵人撕殺。

昴流疑惑地看著動作俐落的星史郎，他完全反應不過來。為什麼星史郎會出現在這裡？為什麼他抵達了這個世界可是自己卻完全沒有感應到？

比起星史郎，他們這些人根本是半吊子的獵人。三兩下就被打敗，拉著同伴狼狽地逃離。

星史郎整理了一下衣裳，把眼鏡收起來。

「 星史郎先生⋯⋯ 」

昴流心裡有很多疑問可是他什麼話都說不出，他只能喊那個人的名字。

「 好久不見了，昴流君。」

星史郎帶著微笑上前一步，昴流本能的後退一步。不可以和他靠太近，直覺告訴他會很危險。

「 ⋯⋯ 」

「 你在找神威嗎？」

「 ⋯⋯我和他分散了。」

「 我知道神威在哪裡，我可以帶你去。」

「 神威他怎麼了？他沒事吧？」

一聽到神威的名字昴流立刻露出喜悅的表情，雙眼也恢復了翡翠色。可是停頓了幾秒以後昴流的臉上又重新換上警戒的表情。星史郎也是個吸血鬼獵人，這說不定是個陷阱！

「 神威他在哪裡？請你把他還給我！」

「 別露出那樣的眼神。」星史郎沒好氣地攤手投降。「 如果是陷阱的話我剛剛就不會救你了。」說完以後他又逼近了昴流。

「 而且我是不會傷害你的。」

「 ⋯⋯ 」

他說的是真的到底有幾分可信度。昴流找了神威幾天都找不到，神威也許遇上了麻煩⋯⋯現在果然只能跟著星史郎走了。

「 請你帶我去。」

 

＊──

 

「 神威！」

在打開門的那一瞬間昴流就看到了半躺在地上昏迷不醒的神威。

他緊張地握住神威的手，神威的嘴角黑青了一塊，而且身上的衣服帶有一點污跡，由此看來神威一定是發生了他不想發生的意外。

「 神威⋯⋯ 」

低聲地呼喚著神威，昴流心痛的撫摸神威的臉蛋。

「 在我發現他的時候神威只剩下一點力氣，所以我把他帶來這間廢棄教堂。雖然很破爛不過是個很好的藏身地。」

星史郎來到昴流身旁，居高臨下的看著雙子。他的眼睛裡藏著了什麼，現在一心只想到神威的昴流完全沒有留意到。

「 謝謝你。」

昴流淡淡地微笑，一直緊繃著的神經也放鬆了幾分。

昴流緊握著的手動了一下，神威恢復了意識睜開了眼睛。

「 昴⋯流⋯⋯⋯ 」

「 神威⋯⋯！對不起，害你受傷了⋯⋯ 」

昴流的眉間又皺起來了，神威溫柔的摸上他的臉安慰昴流。

「 我沒事，昴流不需要自責。」

昴流覆蓋著神威的手閉上眼睛。神威沒事實在是太好了！

「 星史郎！」

神威看到星史郎雙眼立刻轉變成金色，尖利的爪子已經刮傷了星史郎的臉。神威咬著牙緩緩地站起身欲把這個對他們窮最不捨的獵人殺死。

「 昴流快離開那傢伙⋯⋯！我的傷是他幹的！」

神威擋在昴流面前，他最厭惡的人同時也是傷害了昴流的人就在眼前。他今天非殺了星史郎不可！

星史郎沒有說話，他只是保持著笑容看著的雙子。他的眼神就像是看著滑稽小丑，滿是嘲諷。

神威推開昴流用爪子刺向星史郎。

「 神威！」

「 張牙舞爪的樣子一點也不可愛喔神威。」

可惜他並沒有順利刺傷星史郎反倒被壓制住。星史郎掐住神威的脖子，使出的力量幾乎要把神威的頸項掐斷。

「 星史郎先生，請你放開神威。」

昴流狠狠地瞪著星史郎，只要他更進一步就立刻刺死他。

「 和你做個交易吧。我可以放開神威，但要以昴流君作為交換。」

「 比起一個完好無損的神威，反而是受傷的神威更為有用。」

「 卑鄙！竟然用這種下流的手段威脅昴流！昴流是不會答應你的！」

「 ⋯⋯一開始我不該給你我的血，或許我真的做錯了，我根本不該救你。」

昴流咬著下唇，他的內心開始動搖。如果當時聽神威所說的話就不會演變成這個局面。現在後悔也來不及了，誰也無法預測未來，昴流只是希望星史郎可以活下去。

「 就算時間倒退，你也不會那樣做，因為你很善良。」

「 時間倒退的話我會殺了你！」

神威憤怒地吼到。他奮力掙扎想要掙脫星史郎的控制可一切都是徒然。

「 那我真期待那一天的到來。」

星史郎加重了力道，神威的五官也因為缺氧痛苦地扭曲在一起。再這樣下去神威真的會死的！

「 就算他有很強的自癒能力，可是脖子斷了的話就結束了。那樣也沒關係嗎，昴流君。」

神說善良是一種美德，可是昴流的善良卻造成了對神威的傷害。他不想再因為自己和星史郎的事讓神威受到傷害。

「 呃⋯昴流⋯⋯不能答應他⋯⋯ 」

在昴流度過的漫長歲月裡，他遇過形形色色的人，有為了自己心愛的人而努力的人，也有想要獲得毀滅力量的人。可是唯獨這個男人他無法猜到他的心思，無法掌握他的行蹤。

在東京的時候封真說過，為了見到自己星史郎會繼續找下去。昴流一直很想問星史郎，為什麼不顧一切地要找到他，即使要用一隻眼神作為代價⋯⋯那麼他找到了自己又會如何？殺了自己嗎？

除了是他的獵物以外，會不會還有什麼？

「 只要我過去了你就會放開神威，保證不會傷害他嗎？」

「 我保證。」

星史郎知曉自己的一切，可是自己卻無法知道他的想法。

可以告訴我你的想法嗎？

「 那麼昴流君，你的選擇是？」

 

End.


End file.
